


[扉斑/扉柱] 阴暗潮湿的角落

by notrelated



Category: Naruto
Genre: Rape/Non-con Elements, non-con
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notrelated/pseuds/notrelated
Summary: 扉斑逼煎大嫂梗柱斑双箭头，扉单箭头柱泉奈和斑都被千手家族抓住的if扉间左拥右抱莫名其妙地被凹三通知删了重发





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 阴阳设定，因为感觉战国时代abo很奇怪  
> 扉间阳，柱间和斑都是阴

这是宇智波斑第一次感觉如此虚弱，他半跪在地牢里，双手被木遁给牢牢地捆绑住，坠在身侧。

门外由远及近地传来脚步声，他吃力地抬起头，尝试着活动身体，他试着运行了一下查克拉，却发现体内像吹瘪了气球一般空空如也，他的查克拉在上次和柱间的战争中几乎被消耗殆尽，而现在又被该死的木遁给束缚着双手。

地牢的门被打开了，泄露出的光线让斑条件反射地眯起了眼睛，他有好一阵子不适应。

来人的银发在牢里幽幽地反射着光，斑顺着那套白色毛领向上，见到了那人脸颊上的三道红色印记——是千手扉间。

斑没有看到想见的人，他微微挑了挑眉毛，垂下眼帘，“你来做什么。”

千手扉间冷冷地看着他，“来看一个阶下囚罢了——宇智波斑。”他加重了最后几个字的发音。

“我要见柱间，”斑说，他控制着语气，“你们把我弟弟怎么样了。”

扉间低着头注视着他，从斑的角度来看只能看见他高昂的下巴。

-

扉间盯着斑，斑的长发乱糟糟地散在肩膀旁，还有几缕打了结的垂在一旁，斑在地牢里被关了有好几天，宇智波家族的族长此时此刻看起来脏兮兮的，右边的袖子被划破，露出一截手臂，他明显很久没有休息了，眼眶下拖沓着黑眼圈，努力掩饰着愤怒又强装镇定的模样让扉间不由得抽动起嘴角。

扉间厌恶宇智波斑，并不是针对他一个人，而是针对这一个姓氏，这从小就根植于他内心的观念却一直被他大哥所否定。

千手扉间与宇智波斑的友情乃至于爱意都是他一直不能理解的东西。

有时候扉间觉得自己简直不能理解，他怒不可遏，一直以来他都将大哥视为崇拜而憧憬的对象，在他心里柱间一直是优秀而完美的兄长，就是这样的大哥，为什么要这么和本当是世仇的对手如此相处，每每想起兄弟二人为了斑产生过的争执，忆起兄长为了斑横眉呵斥自己的模样。扉间就怒火中烧，恼怒夹杂着嫉妒席卷而来，一直以来他将就这一类事情归罪于宇智波斑，随着时间推移，他一天天的更加厌恶这个男人。

他屈下膝，伸出手捏着斑的下巴，力道大得指甲盖的边缘都微微泛白，他迫使斑抬起头，仰视着自己。

斑很虚弱，尽管他还在逞强，只是这不能掩饰他外强中干的本质，扉间看得出来，他咧了咧嘴唇，勾出一个讽刺的笑。

“你想见我哥哥，”扉间重复了一遍，“凭什么？”他冷笑道，“你以为自己现在还有什么资格和我提条件吗？”他的拇指在斑的下颌线处勾勒，修得齐整的指甲在柔韧的皮肤上划过，留下发白的痕迹。

斑默不做声地躲着他的手，他嫌恶至极，眉毛拧在一起，手也开始悄悄挣扎起来，扉间注意到斑手上的小动作，淡淡道，“你最好为你的弟弟想想，斑，”扉间意有所指地看了他一眼。

斑浑身微微一僵，那么一瞬间，他的恼怒与痛苦几乎不能掩饰，扉间从未见过这样的斑，印象中的斑大多数时候的话都并不算多，只有在面对柱间的时候表情才活络一些。

像这样的斑，双手被木遁牢牢地缚住，充满了愤怒与痛苦，困兽一般的眼神刺激着他。

扉间心头一动，他注意到斑半破碎的衣衫露出脖颈处的皮肤，和充满脏污的衣服形成了鲜明的对比，身侧的手臂被藤蔓箍出了一条条红印，和苍白的皮肤形成鲜明对比，可能年轻的阴还没意识到自己的动作隐隐透露出些许的性暗示——扉间皱了皱眉，他回忆起了一些往事，他曾长期地监视过斑与柱间的交往，自然是知道两个人那么些关系，只是当时的他强迫着自己不当一回事。

两个阴在一起厮混，扉间看不过也没有立场阻止，他的哥哥在这一方面相当地固执，听不进任何的劝告，这让扉间相当的挫败。

扉间想，柱间和斑在一起会是什么样的，他知道他们之间所谓的感情与悖逆阴阳的性关系，他之前几乎是嫌恶地抵触着这一切可能的猜想，他从不愿意用那样的念头去揣测自己的大哥，只是稍稍一想就仿佛撕扯着他的内心。

只是今天他所掩盖的感情仿佛决堤一般倾泻而出，如同抠弄受伤感染的瘙痒伤口一般，这个念头一出现就停止不下来，他并拢两指在斑的唇上揉弄着，带出些牙龈附近黏粘的软肉与唾液，随即粗暴地捅了进去。

斑瞪大了眼睛，他条件反射地想咬下去，却又在扉间的目光下停止了动作，他皱起眉，流露出厌恶的表情，“你真恶心，”他说，舌尖躲闪着两根手指的同时却又笨拙地将旁边的手指濡湿，“你觉得你大哥知道这些——”

扉间打断了他的话，“他不会知道的，”银发的男人缓缓道，微微上翘的红眸锁定着他，另一手摁着斑咽喉的手慢慢收紧，“倒是你，斑，你最好为了你弟弟听话一点。”

斑的声音停住了，他面色晦暗下来。

-

斑半跪在地上，他蹙着眉，吞吐着扉间的阴茎，年轻的阳下身的阴茎很大，沉甸甸地坠在下体，斑的双手还被固定在身体两侧，只能艰难地靠着口腔与喉咙艰难地侍弄着那根肉棒，挺立充血的阴茎让他张到极限的下颌几乎要脱臼，扉间的气息有些混乱，伸手揉弄着斑的头毛，下身缓慢地向内挺动。

斑努力张开嘴，下颌因为久未合上而酸痛得麻木起来，眼前一片刺痛模糊，捣进口腔的龟头随着抽动在脸颊旁撑出了鼓起，窒息感呛得他涨红了一张脸。

唇边的溢出的液体汇集到他的下巴，留下透明的水渍，被粗大的龟头捣弄着喉咙，斑的吞咽反射一下一下地夹着扉间的龟头，只是泛红的眼圈与依旧充满敌意的眼神依旧没变，这一切让扉间变得更硬，他伸手托着斑的后脑勺，动作变大了起来，强迫着斑为自己做深喉。

“柱间对你这么做过吗？”扉间说，与其说是疑问句，倒不如说只是陈述句而已，他看了一眼斑隐忍不发的模样——年长的男人闭着眼睛，睫毛在下眼脸微微颤动着，这态度仿佛默认了一般，一股无名业火顿时窜了起来，扉间扶着斑的脑袋，狠狠地往自己的阴茎上撞。

斑咳嗽出声，他狼狈地向后仰，却依旧被跟着向前阴茎堵得难以喘气，生生呛红了眼眶。

扉间没有在他的嘴里射精，他看弄得差不多了，才扯起斑的脑袋，慢慢将阴茎抽离斑的嘴唇。

斑咳嗽了好一会儿，唾液从合不拢的唇边淌下，他努力地想撑起脊梁，却发现束缚着自己的木遁开始动了起来，他的上半身被提了起来，藤蔓攀附上他的双腿，将他的双腿摆成门户大开的姿势，使得扉间能够直视着他。

“这是——”斑动弹不得，只能眼睁睁地看着自己被摆成这样的姿势。

“一个小技巧而已，”扉间说，“本想用在敌人身上的，”他顿了一顿，狭长的狐狸眼微微眯起，打量着他，“不过，这么说也没错。”

斑感受到下身随着攀附而上的藤蔓的动作而渐渐裸露，他怒极反笑，“你以为你做了这些就能得到什么吗？”

“是吗？”扉间这么说，“也许是得不到什么吧。”他走上前，将破碎的布条拽下，控制着藤蔓捅进斑的后穴。

斑被捅得闷哼一声，大腿因为疼痛而抽搐起来，脚趾紧紧地蜷起，他想并拢双腿却又不住地被藤蔓给拉开，上半身破碎的衣物翻折上去，将肚脐以下的部位暴露在外。

藤蔓越进越深，斑只觉得下腹一阵酸涩，他隐忍着一言不发，咬着下唇想靠着意志熬过这一阵折磨。

扉间看出他的意图，也不想搭理，他控制着藤蔓往深处钻，观察到斑的肩膀微微颤抖，心中闪过报复般的快意。在漫长的折磨过程中，斑突然发出了一声急促的惊叫，长发男人猛地弓下了腰，背部上下起伏，喉咙里溢出困兽般的哀鸣，身体如同被电击一般震动着，下身因为体内抽动的藤蔓而小幅度地痉挛着。

扉间刚开始还有些疑惑他的变化，观察之后便了然，他知道藤蔓捅进了那个地方——只有阴才有的地方，他操纵着藤蔓尽量小心地揉过柔软而脆弱的肉壁，换来斑疼痛的闷哼，他的大腿绷紧而颤抖着，几乎要抽搐。

有那么一瞬间斑觉得自己会死掉，随着藤蔓的继续深入，仿佛从内部被劈成两半一般，从身体内部传来的酸涩与疼痛让他有些惊惧地向后缩，柱间从前从没这么对待过他，翻滚的酸胀与疼坠感让他瞪大了双眼，藤蔓在隐秘的位置蠕动胀大着，再用力些仿佛便要把那个深处的器官给撑坏，他浑身僵硬得都不敢大幅度震动，只能浅而急促的呼吸着。

长发男人粗重的鼻息与时不时从喉咙深处冒出的嘶吼像羽毛一样地挠着扉间的心，痒得他浑身难受，扉间眯起了眼睛，有些东西在危险的边缘徘徊，他几乎是迫不及待地想将藤蔓抽出，亲自将男人操得失声，他想听到更多声音，听到斑痛苦的呻吟，因为快感的尖叫，抑或者崩溃的求饶，控制欲与凌虐欲交织着混杂在一起，一切的一切都让他欲火高涨，他从未想到居然有这么一天，一个宇智波居然也能让他这样硬得发痛。

扉间手指抠弄着斑的穴口，那儿还含着一根粗大的藤蔓，穴肉被之前的蹂躏开发得柔软而富有弹性，泛红的黏膜随着动作暴露在空气中，随着抽弄往外流出少许稀薄而透明的清液，他伸出两指撑开穴口，果不其然地听见了斑的抽气声。

当扉间抽出藤蔓，握住了自己阴茎往里捅的时候，斑还条件反射地瑟缩着，肩胛骨随着弓腰而绷紧突出，方才藤蔓在隐秘的深处抽弄的麻木与窒息还深刻地嵌在他脑海里，他心有余悸地向后缩去。

见状，扉间几不可见地扯了一扯嘴角，隐秘的欲望得到了满足，这让他心情愉悦起来，他挺身将龟头埋入斑的身体，穴内并不算润滑得很好，可见斑并没有从刚刚的动作中得到什么快感——这样也好，扉间想，他本来也没打算让斑爽到。

一寸寸地埋入斑的身体之后，他如愿以偿地听见了斑压低的呻吟。进入的过程被疼痛与酸胀衬得漫长而折磨，扉间的阴茎很大，比刚刚的藤蔓要粗上许多，穴口像是被扩张到极限似的，几乎要被撑坏，斑条件反射地弓起身，喉咙处传来嘶哑的呻吟，努力地让自己以一个较为轻松地姿势接受着那根捅进来的阴茎。

斑接纳的姿势很熟练，扉间默不作声地想，柱间也进过这里，银发男人内心不由得涌上一阵嫉妒，他想起他的大哥，他知道斑也一定被柱间操过，这个想法一出现就让他稍有缓和的脸色一下沉了下来，扉间忆起柱间与斑的相处，滔天的怒火与妒意袭来，他半是恼火半是嫉妒地加大了力道。

他粗暴的动作换来了斑的呻吟，尽管不愿意，年轻的阴依旧渐渐地习惯了身体里的阴茎，下体分泌的液体慢慢从深处涌出，随着抽弄溢出，润湿了股缝，使得阴茎的进出得更容易。他的一条腿被拉开固定在身侧，只凭一只脚支撑的姿势使人很难保持平衡，重心不由得向下移，从而让体内的阴茎进入的更深。

“柱间这么上过你吗？”扉间问他，下体加快了顶弄的速度。

斑随着冲撞不住得向后仰，就算作为阳，扉间的肉棒也实在是太大，恍惚间他觉得后穴的褶皱都完全被那根阴茎给撑平了，他甚至能感受到体内上翘的龟头凶狠地刮蹭着肠壁，有几次甚至撞到最里头的腔肉，原先被侵犯的麻痹的内腔被狠狠地揉弄着，引起一阵阵敏感的颤抖。

斑咬着牙，他脑门上布满了细密的汗，努力地不让自己失态，张口讽刺道，“你以为你在做什么，只有……”龟头凶狠地磨蹭过深处的腔口，他眼前一阵发黑，不由得闷哼出声，缓了好一会儿才恢复过来，沉声道，“只有柱间才能满足我，”他急促地喘息着，“……你这样的废物就别想了。”

扉间挑起眉毛，绯红色的眸子的意味闪烁不明，“是吗？”他操纵着藤蔓将斑的另一条腿也吊起来。这使得斑的整个身子都悬空起来，他的膝盖被压向胸口，这个极度羞耻的姿势让他的下体彻底地暴露在外，只能随着重力一下一下地往那根阴茎上送，“只是现在满足你的人是我，”扉间强调性地狠顶了斑一记，换来斑的一声呜咽，扉间冷着脸，一字一句道，“记住了吗，宇智波斑。”

扉间换了个角度，重新抽插起来，他加大了力度，操弄的速度又狠又快，斑挣扎着抬起头还想说什么，却被一下下快速的抽弄给击得溃不成军，他呻吟着收缩着下体，粘稠软腻的黏膜紧紧咬着体内的阴茎，这太多了，要涨坏了，他想，可更深处的腔口又不餍足地翕动着颤抖起来。

斑不自觉的焦灼而挣动起来，他咬着牙不让自己呻吟出声，他的大腿因为长时间的束缚而麻木，一道道的红痕遍布腿根处，浑身随着体内阴茎的抽弄而微微发抖，下体也渐渐地竖起，他痛恨着自己诚实的身体与逐渐冒头的欲望，身体深处传来的酸涩感与胀痛时刻地提醒着他被侵犯的事实，内心深处的憋屈与愤慨让他气得要发疯，他想起柱间，他青梅竹马的爱人，而他正被柱间的亲弟弟操着，他简直不敢想象这件事情暴露的后果。

只是扉间的动作打断了他的思绪，银发男人稍稍调整了藤蔓，托着斑的膝窝，牢牢地卡着斑的髋骨往里顶弄，让这个姿势让他能被更大程度地探索，斑数次因为下腹胀得要命而想闭拢双腿，却都被卡得动弹不得。

情欲牢牢地擒住了他，斑想要被插得更深，想被碰到深处那潮软泥泞的入口，想被狠狠地穿透，被碾磨，斑只觉得下体的阴茎传来一阵刺痛，他低下头，只见藤蔓不知何时缠绕上自己的阴茎，细密的细枝末稍绕着自己的伞状头部，蛇一般地一点点往紧密的马眼里钻。

针刺一般的滞涩与胀痛几乎要将他逼疯，斑疼得扭动了起来，沟状冠被细细的藤蔓勒得发胀，马眼被极大程度地撑开，斑下身疼到麻木，他剧烈地挣扎着，期望甩掉这个作恶的玩意。

“你最好不要动，”扉间这么告诉他，“这东西断在里面就不好了。”

斑的动作减缓了，他难以自制地痛苦呻吟出声，疼痛让他几乎难以思考，只能僵硬地挨着操。恍惚间他感受到扉间的手挤压着自己的腹部，一下一下地用着力，他吃力地低头看了一眼，只见在扉间的蓄力按揉下，被手按得微凹的肚皮上显出了可怖的模样，他的腹部皮肉被体内的伞状龟头顶得突出，随着动作一深一浅地探动着，里面怎样被插进又抽出的模样简直都一清二楚。

斑几乎要昏过去了，马眼传来的疼痛与后穴的快感交织在一起，他的阴茎酸胀而麻木，而后头则抽搐着吮吸着哪个阴茎，扉间也趁机摸索到了隐秘的地方，龟头在他的内腔入口处缓缓地顶磨按揉。

斑浑身不受控制地战栗起来，牙齿打颤间透出喉咙深处压抑的呻吟，肠道更紧地绞住性器前端。铺天盖地的快感夹杂着疼痛席卷而来，他迅速攀上第一次小高潮，阴茎笔直胀红却又不能纾解，只有后面抽动着喷涌。

斑将下唇几乎要咬得出血，无助地体会着高潮的快感。扉间推挤着他的小腹，胀痛与酸楚随着他的动作放大而清晰，只是这一切并不能阻止年轻的阳的深入，因为高潮而放松的肠壁被趁势侵入到更深的地方，年轻的阳抵着那块入口附近脆弱的软肉反复抵磨，一下下插得更深。

更紧窒的腔道入口里来回地被摩擦着，一阵阵的按揉令斑头脑一片空白，他感受到自己的腔道口随着龟头的动作而渐渐打开，他感觉到内腔部分的松动与酸胀——柱间之前一直顾及他的心情，没有造访过这里。

被完全捅入的恐惧与窒息感让斑不由得微微瞪大了双眼，双腿条件反射地挣动起来，扉间一下没料到他动作这么激烈，猝不及防间斑双腿的藤蔓被生生挣断，他的一半身体顿时失去了控制顺着重力向下滑去。

扉间闷哼一声，斑的宫口在这个剧烈的体位变化过程中被撞开了，两片软肉组成的部位牢牢地箍在了他的龟头下方——扉完全地捅入了斑的内腔，而内腔部分几乎被这一突然闯入捅得麻痹。

斑低着头，浑身像抽搐一般地颤动着，喉咙深处翻滚着传来低低的呜咽，从扉间的角度来看能注意到长发男人泛红的眼角一片湿润。

-

等斑恢复意识的时候发现扉间已经穿戴好衣物了，他双腿大开，精液从深处涌出，他从不知道阳的精液会这么多，几乎要将他灌满。

扉间拢了拢毛领，扶正了额头的护额，他看上去还是那么令人生厌而做作，斑想，他条件反射地想并拢腿，却发现双腿又被木条牢牢地缠住，他不动声色地皱起了眉。

仿佛是感应到了他的想法一般，斑听见扉间徐徐道，“我还会再来的，斑，”扉间的声音平静，仿佛只是在阐述着事实而已，“这段时间你可以休息。”

“…滚。”斑言简意赅道。

-

 

柱间从远处战场上回来之后还没来得及和自己弟弟说上几句，便急着去地牢找斑谈话，只是他从牢房出来的时候显得疲惫而失望。

扉间观察着柱间的模样，没从他那里得到想要的反应，不由得皱起眉毛。

柱间吩咐让医疗忍者去看看地牢里的斑，“他身体不太好，瘦了很多，”柱间眉头拧在一起，他对着医疗忍者补充道，“他们说他吃不下东西，还时不时干呕。”

接受命令离开的医疗忍者很快地回来了，和去时不一样，她的脸色凝重，俯下身在柱间耳边悄声说了些什么。

柱间脸色煞白，半晌没回过神，“扉间，”他问，眼神充斥着震惊愤怒，声音因为巨大的痛苦而颤抖着，“这些天都有谁去牢里见过他？”

扉间微微挑起眉毛，他抿起唇，好一阵没回答。

“你真的想知道吗，哥哥。” 

 

fin or tbc


	2. Chapter 2

扉间再次见到宇智波斑是两天后的下午，他踌躇了很久，思量再三才再次地踏入了那个潮湿而阴暗的地牢，一方面是因为内心尴尬与些许的后悔、另一方面他不确定木遁的威力还剩下多少，更不能确认宇智波斑恢复了多少，只能拿出十二万分的精力去应付可能突发的情况。

他推开了牢房门，沉闷的阴冷气息顺着门缝向外翻滚，他谨慎地观察了一眼室内，在房间的角落里找到了宇智波斑，黑发的男人注意到了动静，挑衅似地抬起头，坦坦荡荡地看向扉间。

他无法控制宇智波斑，严酷的刑讯不行，侮辱的虐待不行，扉间盯着墙角的斑，挫败地认识到这点。

二人沉默良久，居然是宇智波斑先开口，“我们可以做个交易，”长发男人说，他垂着头，露出来的一只眼睛闪烁着幽幽的光。

扉间没想到斑会那么快地跨过前几天的事情，颇有些错愕。

“把泉奈的近况告诉我，”扉间抬起头，看向斑，发现对方将头靠在墙上，露出的一截脖颈，平日里坚不可摧的男人此时此刻居然流露出些许的脆弱，“宇智波一族的事，我可以——”

“你没有资格和我谈交易，”扉间打断了他的话，俯下身盯着他，“你和泉奈都被捉住，剩下的宇智波都不成气候，要不了多久这场战争就会结束，”扉间顿了顿，“不出两个月，大哥——”

斑抬起眼，目光如同鹰隼一样牢牢地盯住了扉间的脸，“柱间要回来了是吗？”

扉间微微一滞，他注意到斑的肩膀神经质地抖动着，长发男人很久没有说话，“……他之前一直在清理战场吧，”斑仿佛陷入了某种特定的情绪中，嘴里呢喃如呓语，语气似愤恨似自嘲，“是了，宇智波与千手自古就是这样……”

扉间注意到斑身边凝结而起的查克拉，数目已经到了相当震撼的地步，扉间默不作声地想，他开口道，“先不讨论这个，我可以给你的弟弟传话，”身边查克拉的凝聚速度顿了一顿，空气中的危险气息慢慢缓和起来。

“……他现在怎么样？”

“他的伤好得差不多了，我不会告诉你他在哪里，”扉间说，“但我可以替你传话，前提是你要安分一点。”

“我讨厌别人威胁我，”斑哑着嗓子道。

“这些天你被威胁得还少吗？”扉间回道。

斑扯了扯嘴角，他似乎想笑又想发怒，表情变幻莫测，最终回归平静，“行。”长发男人阴侧侧道。

-

为什么会有宇智波斑这样一个男人呢，扉间想，他躺在床上，从指间缝隙中看向天花板。

宇智波斑的话语还在他脑海里回荡着，“你真可怜，”他说这话的时候双腿大开，一只膝窝还架在扉间的肩膀上，“我知道你心里在想什么，”明明是驯服的姿势，嘴里的话却与表现出的态度截然相反，“你想操柱间，你大可以直接告诉他你想操他，为什么要这么拐弯抹角——”

斑从头开始就猜出了他的意图，扉间捏着对方的脚的手微微一紧，“这不关你的事，”斑扯了扯嘴角，张开唇还想嘲讽些什么，不由得闷哼一声，银发男人用指甲狠狠地摁住了他的脚趾缝，引得他闷哼一声，条件反射地想缩回腿，“你有什么毛病——”

扉间道，“要么你就闭嘴，要么你就别洗澡了。”

斑闷闷地哼了一声。

扉间和斑的关系在这半个月达到了微妙的平衡，扉间松动了态度，他开始选择性地替斑和泉奈间传递些消息，得知弟弟平安无事的斑则态度缓和了许多。

忌惮于斑的实力，不放心假借他人之手，扉间甚至还会抽出时间替斑洗澡，他费力地按住斑在桶里乱挣的双腿，像是报复似地把对方身上包括脚趾缝都给搓褪一层皮下来，斑由刚开始的恼羞成怒到后头习以为常，不得不说两个人都作出些许的退让，他们一同维持着这微妙的关系。

扉间和斑陷入了一个尴尬的境界，他依旧和斑不定期地见面，心照不宣地保持着性关系，就连他都惊讶于斑的默许与配合，以及自己内心深处燃烧着的欲望与嫉妒。

他原以为和斑之间的性关系一开始是因为虐待与单方面的憎恶，只是随着时间的推移，他后知后觉地意识到自己并不了解斑，也同样不了解自己，他不能否认自身对斑的欲望，斑不讨厌粗暴的性，换而言之，身体上的折磨甚至容易让他更加兴奋，哪怕是挨着操，他也致力于给扉间找不痛快，甚至会一边挨操一边嘲讽。

斑讽刺他只是柱间身边的跟班，还是对着自己亲哥哥怀着龌龊心思的变态，扉间为此狠狠地顶了他一下，狠狠地薅了一把斑打结的头发，引得对方吃痛地闷哼一声，下半身在这样粗暴的抽弄中泄了出来。

他搓揉着斑漆黑的头发，用指甲揉着斑的下眼脸，在牢里的这些天，斑瘦了很多，眼窝微凹，面颊微微瘪了下去，衬得颧骨微微地凸起，垂至胸口的长发让扉间一阵恍惚，他有时候会想起柱间，他的大哥，每每此时，他内心便有股奇异的冲动，青春期时期的他曾在那么些静谧的夜晚幻想着柱间，达到隐秘的满足，他为此羞恼地诅咒过自己，厌恶自己难以启齿而肮脏龌龊的欲望。

——他甚至为此怨恨过斑，他凭什么呢，他想，凭什么这个男人能接近大哥，让大哥流露出那样的眼神，而这样得到了一切特殊待遇的斑，还能毫无心理负担地和自己保持这样肮脏的关系，他觉得斑和自己一样地讽刺又恶心，他觉得斑配不上那样的大哥，而现状则是对大哥那错误的感情最好的回馈——斑背叛了柱间，他配不上柱间，扉间想，柱间应当永远是独立的，应当永远是完美的榜样，他不该爱上一个宇智波，软弱的羁绊只会妨碍家族与他自己，宇智波斑始终是个错误，而他将亲手修正这个错误。

他情不自禁地幻想起柱间得知斑和他事情之后的反应，会是错愕与痛苦吗，但是想象便使得某种毁灭欲揉杂着报复的快感擒住了他，他勾起嘴角。

大哥不会原谅我的，扉间并不意外地预料到这一点，不知是因为激烈的情绪亦或者是性爱，他听见自己粗重的呼吸声，以及斑混乱的喘息声，他的手牢牢地掐着斑的髋骨，在苍白的腰胯间留下指痕，阴茎还死死地嵌在斑的身体里射精。

他平静地接受了这个现实，甚至为此感到庆幸。

-

只是现实永远是朝着意料不到的未来而发展着。

“我以为，”斑的话宛如平地一声惊雷，听完他的话，扉间站在斑的身旁，一成不变的表情难得地出了些许的裂缝，“你没有必要这样，这事情可以没必要——”

“为什么没必要，”斑靠在墙上，头发依旧是乱蓬蓬的，扉间看不清他的表情，不知道对方到底在想什么。

斑神情颇有些些破罐子破摔的意味，他咧了咧嘴，露出一个讽刺的表情，总结道，“你哥回来了别忘记第一个告诉他，”他微笑着，眼神却是和表情截然相反的阴鸷，“你要做父亲的消息。”

扉间盯着斑的模样，后知后觉地意识到一点，正如一直以来自己对斑忌惮而嫉妒一般，斑对他也是如此，憎恨与厌恶从来都是双向的，他们都在用自己的方法将柱间从对方身边拉开，哪怕付出的代价都远大于自己所能承受的。

-

所以当柱间愤怒地朝他咆哮与质问的时候，扉间反而比想象中要镇静些。

他知道这个时候再说什么都是徒劳，他知道这一切的都是他咎由自取，但他就是渴望一些不切实际的东西，他盯着柱间的表情，不愿放弃任何一个细微的变化，奢望着能用这些来证明些什么。

“哥，”扉间声音低沉，语气中带着恨意与痛苦，“你以为我为什么这么做，”他记事以来就很少有情绪这么激动的时候了，手都在微微地发抖，“大哥总是这样，”他说，“从以前到现在，都是因为宇智波斑，在大哥心里我到底算什么？”

“这时候提这些干什么，”柱间愣了一下，没想到他还在胡搅蛮缠，随即怒道，“你到底知不知道这事的后果？”

“知道又怎么样，我做了就是做了——”语音刚落，扉间猛地弯下腰去，胃部传来一阵钝痛。

柱间狠狠地揍了他一拳，扉间捂住了腹部，不可置信地抬起头，“哥——”

凭什么，他怎么敢，扉间想，疼倒是次要的，扉间觉得气血上涌，呼吸间似乎都滞涩起来，他的眼前一阵阵地发黑。

——凭什么，他阴沉地想，就是为了那个斑吗？凭什么他的哥哥能为一个外人，一个宇智波，做到这种地步。

思绪在他脑袋翻滚，被怨恨与嫉妒缠绕成一团乱麻。

现实一直是残酷的，虚妄的幻梦从不会存在，不切实际的希冀熄灭了，扉间彻底地失望了，他想，某些事情其实从少年时期就早有定局，青春期的扉间曾患得患失地来来回回思考过一个问题，我和斑，到底是谁在柱间心里比较重要，其实这个问题早就有了答案，只是他不愿去想象罢了。

扉间曾不愿深思这个问题，他一遍遍地自欺欺人地告诉自己，他是柱间唯一的亲弟弟，斑和柱间再亲密，又能到什么程度呢，只是借口永远只是借口，撕下遮羞布的创口血淋淋地昭示着残酷的事实，无论发生了什么，宇智波斑永远是这场赌局的赢家。

我受够了，扉间想，什么宇智波斑，什么战争，都见鬼去吧，他想。

他直起腰，感受到腹部传来一阵疼痛的抽搐，愤怒让他忽视了这一点，柱间失望而恼火的眼神深深地刺痛了他，一瞬间他简直不能保持冷静，他起身将柱间猛地向后一推。

柱间没意料到这一点，猝不及防地被推得倒退一步，脑袋狠狠地撞在墙上，他吃痛地闷哼一声，怒道，“你在做什么——”话没说完他就愣住了，扉间摁住他的喉咙，狠狠地咬上了他的下唇。

顿时一股铁锈味弥漫在二人的口腔中，随着唾液传递着无神的情愫，有那么一瞬间柱间简直像哑了火的炮仗似的，他手足无措，过了好一会儿才反应过来，猛地伸手推开扉间。

柱间显然混乱得要命，他倒退几步，条件反射地用袖口擦拭着唇，“……你……扉间……”他的嘴唇被自己搓得通红，声音都有些颤抖，过了好半天才回过神来，柱间的胸口上下起伏着，显得震怒而失望。

“……我不想再见到你。”柱间撂下这句话，便离开了房间。

-

扉间这段时间过得算是不怎么好，柱间将近半个月都没正眼瞧过他，族内会议的时候，旁人都注意到了这对兄弟的不对劲，还有人尝试劝说过，被柱间生硬地拒绝了。

“这不关你们的事情，”扉间停在门口，听见柱间的声音从里头传出，“扉间他——”

扉间走进了房间，引得一群人齐刷刷地看向他，柱间停下了话，他抿着嘴唇，表情如同被冻住的铁一般寒气直冒。

扉间胃部一阵下坠，酸涩与苦涩交织着在胃部翻滚，他掩饰着情绪波动，依旧秉持着公事公办的模样，“……泉奈的下落追查到了。”

——泉奈半个月前不知道用什么法子，居然在转移关押地点的时候逃跑了，对内对外千手都紧急封锁了这个消息，这事处理不好便是一场危机，更为宇智波的翻身提供了机会，如果不是柱间还在，猜出泉奈下落的斑一定会逃跑，到时候战局又会变幻，扉间神情凝重地望向关押着斑的牢房——他很早便被禁止进入关押斑的地方了，如今他想起那个长发男人心中都颇有些翻滚不明的滋味。  
他回忆起之前在牢里听见的话就有些头皮发麻的恐怖感，斑半是假笑半是嘲讽的模样在他脑袋里回荡，他想起在自家族谱上看见的那些将两个人连起的线条，而如今这个线条也许会将把他和斑牢牢捆绑在一起，向下延伸出新的名字。

他垂着头，觉得胸口闷闷的，说不出什么滋味。

-

当他在战场上截停泉奈的时候，心里还泛起一阵恍惚，对方带领着余下的宇智波家臣在负隅顽抗，泉奈与斑六七分相似的模样让扉间愣神了好一会儿。

扉间与泉奈在悬崖附近缠斗了起来，大约是因为被逼入绝境的宇智波家族，以及被俘获的大哥，泉奈相当的愤怒，一招一式都充满了杀机。

扉间无心与他缠斗，只想将泉奈擒获并带回千手，他被泉奈逼得步步后退，泉奈几次逼身向前，试图对他施展幻术，都被扉间给躲开了。

扉间被重重地甩在石头上，粗糙的石块如同刀子一样剐蹭着他的后背，他喘着气，伸出手险险地结了印，才躲过了袭来的豪火球，一片浓烟中的他吃力地撑起身体，向泉奈冲去，他下意识地使出了飞雷神，在雪白的刀刃飞向错愕的泉奈前，他盯着泉奈与斑五六分相似的模样微微恍了恍神。

扉间迟疑了片刻，刀刃偏开了一个弧度，被反应过来的泉奈猛地击倒，他重重地摔在地上，随即被一刀狠狠地捅在腹部，剧痛顿时充斥着他的整个意识，他努力地撑起整个身体，闭上眼睛不看身前那双赤红的写轮眼，用尽最后的力气结了印。

-

之后的记忆模糊而又漫长，他时而清醒时而昏迷，睡梦中仿佛无数虫子钻入骨髓般，疼痛密密麻麻碾压侵占着他的意识，他时而热得难受，时而冷得打颤，四肢沉重得像是被锁链捆住了似的，似乎连呼吸都带着稠密的血腥与痛楚。

迷迷糊糊中他听见有人在喊他的名字，“扉间……”那个声音在他的耳边吟语，“你能听见我说话吗？”

恍惚中扉间觉得自己幻听了，他觉得自己一定是将死之限，才会听见大哥这么呼唤他的名字。

他挪动着手指，这一举动扯到了伤口，疼得他浑身发抖，他扯了扯干涩的嘴唇，喉咙像破败的风箱一样鼓胀着发出响声，“大哥……”他握住了柱间的手指，“哥……”

恍惚间他好像听见了柱间的声音，激动中带着些许的颤抖，“扉间，你听得见我说话吗……”

他感受到有手掌的温度在他耳边徘徊，他下意识地向温暖的掌心靠去，他的嘴唇触碰到了那人微微干燥的皮肤，那人微微一动，似乎想抽出手，最终却停下来任由着他磨蹭。这幻境太过于美好，如果这一切是梦的话，他不愿醒来，扉间迷迷糊糊地想，他又昏睡了过去。

-

等他彻底地清醒过来，已经是一个月以后的事了。

扉间是在一个阳光明媚的日子醒来的，他撑起身体，发现自己的腹部缠绕着一层一层的纱布，他挪动着身体，腹部传来的不适让他背部出了一层细细的汗珠。

等他试着下床走动的时候，却见柱间从门口进来，快步向前，扶住了腿一软差点跌坐在地上的他。

“……哥，”扉间微微一愣，他条件反射地想起梦境中那些场景，想起之前柱间与他发生的争执，觉得眼前发生的一切极其不真实，他微微抬起手，却又不敢去触碰柱间，他的兄长拥着他，美好地像个幻梦。

“哥……”他又开了口，觉得喉咙一阵阵地刺痛，有什么东西哽在那里。

“没事就好，”扉间听到柱间的喃喃声，兄长的愧疚自责中夹杂着抑制不住的喜悦，“活着就好，活着就好……”男人的鼻梁埋在他的颈窝处，“一切都来得及……都来得及……”

柱间从他的颈窝处抬起头，捧着他的脸，像小时候常做的那样用鼻尖磨蹭着他的，额头顶着他的，属于兄长的气息温柔地洒在他的面颊，带起一阵阵细小的震颤。

“哥，”扉间定了定神，从气氛中反应过来，“战争怎么样了——”

柱间松开他，“都结束了，”他说，“泉奈被抓住了，宇智波一族投降了。”

扉间听见宇智波，浑身猛得一震，牵扯到伤处，他闷哼一声，向后靠坐在墙边，柱间忙上前扶住他。

“宇智波……斑……”他听见自己微微颤抖的声音，“他……”

柱间神情复杂，他脸上的表情变幻着，“没事了，”柱间给他掖了掖被子，“我和他谈好了，我们会一起建设木叶。”

“……木叶？”

“我们要一起建立一个属于千手和宇智波的村子。”

听见这一句话，扉间的神色微微一黯，他短暂的沉默了一会儿，接着问道，“他——”

“他没事，”柱间知道他指的是什么，抿起嘴唇，神情意味不明，“肚子里那个……也没事。”

心中的石块终于落了地，扉间这才长舒一口气。

-

等扉间能出门的时候，他才再一次地见到泉奈和斑。

斑和自己的大哥并排站在一起，手里还捏着买来的三色丸子，柱间还没有注意到他，低着头在斑耳边低声说了好一会儿，惹得斑翻了个白眼。

扉间条件反射地去看斑的小腹，那儿还是一片平坦。

斑注意到了他的视线，脸上的笑意猛地消散。

气氛顿时一片尴尬，泉奈在最后头看着他们，眉毛紧紧地拧在一起，明显不怎么高兴。

柱间尴尬地试图打着圆场，只是到后头他的脸色甚至比其他人都差。

“我们可以私下谈谈吗？”扉间转过头问一旁的斑。

“我不觉得和你会有什么话好谈。”

扉间盯着他的小腹，“是关于它的事，”他意有所指道。

斑没说话，他迅速地瞥了眼扉间身上的伤口。

-

“你和斑和好了，”扉间坐在床榻上，他的手里还捏着一些有关建村事宜的文书在查看，分出眼神给一旁的柱间。

柱间低沉地嗯了一声，算是承认了。

扉间好半天没说话，眼前的字好似漂浮起来，扭曲着在纸上缩成一团，他一个字都看不下去了，他摆手将文书扔至一边。

“……等这些一切结束后，”扉间低声道，“我会申请出村的任务。”

柱间微微一愣，他叹了口气，“这没必要，扉间。”

“你知道我在说什么，”扉间说，“我不能呆在你身边又装作什么事情都没发生过。”

柱间停下了动作，他看着扉间，胸膛起伏着，似乎在压抑着些什么，“……你这是在逼大哥吗？扉间。”

“我没有。”

柱间深吸一口气，面对扉间，这两个月他一直都避免提起某些事，表现得相当愧疚与妥协，这是在扉间伤后他第一次露出这种的态度，“你不要老想这些乱七八糟的事情，”他顿了一顿，“这是不对的，我是你哥哥，这不合伦常。”

扉间扯了扯嘴角，他露出一个像哭一样的表情，“你怎么不说你和斑呢，明明你们都是阴——”

他话音未落就被略微激动的柱间往回摁在了床榻上，他下意识护住了小腹的伤口，闷哼一声。

柱间触电般地缩回手，他显得有些愧疚，眼神流露出的挣扎强烈而明显，“抱歉。”

扉间伸出手，抚摸着柱间的脖颈，眼前深色皮肤的青年低着头，唇齿之间发出颤抖的气音，扉间将柱间的脑袋拉向自己的，他用鼻尖磨蹭着柱间的鼻尖，感受到柱间犹豫的颤抖与不稳的气音。

他想，原来兄长也是会软弱的，会因为他这个弟弟而苦恼而挣扎，他内心涌出一股满足。

他没有犹豫，倾身吻上了柱间的唇。

柱间浑身震动着，他显得犹豫而愧疚，尤其是当扉间牵着他的手抚上自己伤口时，他的表情混杂着后悔与心疼。

扉间知道自己在利用兄长的愧疚，他知道这样的自己卑劣而无耻，只是他没办法拒绝正在发生的这一切，因为伤口他依旧不能大幅度动作，他坐在床铺上，让柱间跨坐在自己的腿上，他亲吻着柱间，将手伸进柱间的胸口。

柱间低着头，算是默许了他的行动，扉间将他的和服带子解开，扶柱他半硬的阴茎套弄。

柱间抿着唇，腰部紧绷着，扉间的另一只手流连在他兄长结实的腰际处，顺着流畅的腰线向上捏住胸口，小麦色皮肤渐渐染上了些许的汗意，青年喉咙里发出意味不明的呻吟。

扉间将自己的阴茎释放出来，将两根阴茎抵在一起摩擦着，柱间的阴茎完全地硬了起来，马眼处微微发红，往外分泌着透明的黏液。

扉间用另一手的指甲慢慢地揉弄着那狭窄的缝口，他听见柱间加速的喘息与颤抖，他将鼻尖凑近柱间的锁骨，在那里留下湿哒哒的水痕。

柱间皱着眉，蜜色的皮肤都仿佛蒙上一层情欲的绯红，神情混杂着内疚与欲望。

当扉间的手指伸入柱间身下的缝隙中时，他听见柱间加粗的呼吸声。

扉间有些惊讶地发现柱间已经很湿了，柔软潮湿的黏膜紧紧地吮着他的手指，他试探性地向里头戳刺，感受到柱间顿时僵直的脊梁，他用手按揉着柱间因为动作而凹陷的腰窝，安抚着身上的兄长。

只有这么一瞬间，扉间才有一种了然自己哥哥的性别的真实感，一直以来，过于强横的实力与大大咧咧的性格让他对柱间的性别没什么实际的概念，这使得现在的柱间显得格外的真实而脆弱。

他托着柱间的臀部，将自己的阴茎抵在了兄长的入口，几乎是出于阴的本能，柱间配合着他的动作，臀部上下摇摆着地吃进那根阴茎，他似乎还顾忌着不要碰到扉间的伤处，肌肉依旧紧绷着。

扉间叹了一口气，“放松点，哥哥，”他缓慢地挺动着下体，慢慢地顶弄开柱间的臀肉。

柱间慢慢地放松下来，他的手一时间不知道放置于何处着扉间的脖颈，臀部骑在那根阴茎上，随着扉间的顶弄而前后摇晃着，喉咙里发出低低的叹息。

扉间侧过头，盯着柱间挺直的鼻梁与发烧似的脸颊，他回忆起多年前的还是个孩子的哥哥，也曾这样地钻进自己的被褥里，和自己亲昵地交头接耳，那时候的他也是这样盯着柱间，内心充满了崇拜与满足。

只是不知何时，这样的感情慢慢地变了质，他看着在自己身上起伏着的英俊青年，内心涌上万般情绪。

柱间很敏感，体内温柔的律动让他很容易地达到了几次高潮，火热的内壁柔软缠绵地吞吃着扉间的阴茎，内部流出的汁液润湿了两人的结合处，多余的液体随着大腿而滑下，留下透明水渍。

扉间搂紧了他，这个姿势让柱间能吃得很深，柱间皱着眉，体内磨蹭着深处的腔口的阴茎让他浑身几乎都要震动起来，喉咙深处发出低低的呜咽。

扉间一手握着他的腰，下身缓缓地挺动着蹭进那深处的腔口，手则安抚性地摩挲着兄长的阴茎，那根阴茎可怜兮兮地夹在两人之间摩擦着，龟头吐出微微浑浊的液体。

柱间颤抖着被插射了，他的下身不规律地痉挛着，穴口一下一下缩得很紧，阴茎随着律动的速度缓慢而绵长地吐出了稀薄的稠液。

扉间将头靠在兄长的脖颈处，鼻尖在柱间的下颌处磨蹭着，一片寂静中，他听见自己和兄长深深浅浅的紊乱喘息声。

tbc

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 反正写崩了就这样凑合着过吧


End file.
